


meet me in the middle

by spookiist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, everyone has a potty mouth (including patton), flower shop au, no beta we die, patton is not a sweet innocent soft baby boy, roman & remus get along bc i have to live vicariously through them, roman & virgil are internet friends, this bad boy can fit so many tropes in it, well he is but he goes FERAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookiist/pseuds/spookiist
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, Roman and Logan hate each other's guts. Unfortunately, Remus, Roman's twin brother, is best friends with Logan, making it difficult for the two of them to avoid each other. They find that they keep meeting in unlikely circumstances, almost as if the universe finds entertainment in their constant bickering.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. from the top, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta make your own content to entertain yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Club Presidents.

The first time he saw Logan, Roman was working at his dad’s flower shop. Roman was busy trimming the newly-arrived flowers, and he wouldn’t have noticed Logan’s presence if it weren’t for Remus’s loud, boisterous laughter. If he were any other customer, he wouldn’t have cared and went back to trimming flowers. 

He observed their exchange from a distance, wondering why the hell this guy looked like he was going to a fancy dinner with visiting relatives. His whole getup screamed “rich stuck-up nerd” and yet he appeared to be getting along well with Remus—his twin brother who is by far the most chaotic person Roman has ever met.

The second time he saw Logan, Roman was on the brink of falling asleep in Chemistry. To be fair, it was his last class of the day and he was running on 3 hours of sleep. His phone started ringing, startling him and causing everyone in the room to look in his direction. He stammered out an apology to their Chemistry teacher then put his phone on silent. It was embarrassing. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Logan. He recognized him as the guy that bought a single sunflower and dressed like a rich stuck-up nerd. 

The third time he saw Logan, Roman was at the cafeteria. He was sitting with Patton and Janus, his best friends since the first year of high school. Remus would sit with them once in a while, but more often than not, he wouldn’t even be caught dead in the cafeteria. 

It was quite a shock for both the twins when Remus was invited to sit at another table. A few tables away, Roman gave his brother a thumbs up. That was when he noticed who his brother was sitting with. It was the rich stuck-up nerd from Chemistry class and some guy in a hoodie who had his back turned to him. Maybe he was wrong about this guy. Maybe he wasn’t some stuck-up privileged kid. If he befriended his brother just like that, they’d probably get along well, too. 

The fourth time he saw Logan, Roman was at the library. He was studying for his finals and he figured that the library would have the least amount of distractions. He sat at the most secluded area he could find, which was somewhere near the Young Adult section. At some point, he had gotten bored and decided that he deserved a break, and what better way to relax than with a fun lighthearted story? 

As Roman looked through the variety of books available, he spotted a familiar figure. From across the aisle, he saw the rich stuck-up—probably not a stuck-up—nerd. It seemed that Logan had felt a pair of eyes on him, seeing as he looked in Roman’s direction. Roman immediately turned away and pretended to be interested in a random book he grabbed. How embarrassing would it be if he had been caught staring?

The fifth time he saw Logan, Roman was at Espresso Feelings, his favorite independent little coffee shop. Patton’s parents own the place and Roman _loves_ their coffee. He was craving for their chocolate chip cookies and wanted to get his caffeine fix as well before he went to work, so he stopped by and bought breakfast for both him and Remus. He was slightly surprised to see Logan sitting by the window with his laptop in front of him. For once, he actually had casual clothing on. Not a lot of people from their school knew about the place, but he’d see a few familiar faces here and there. Logan appeared to be busy though, so he didn’t try to bother him. 

The first time he finally met Logan, Roman was running for student body president. It was during the campaign period. Roman felt awkward running against his brother’s best friend, but Remus assured him that Logan didn’t mind. He had been busy all week, making sure everything was going as planned. Remus helped with the posters. He was sure that he was going against someone equally as competent as he was, so Roman had to work extra hard. He wanted to win, but so did Logan.

It was at the main entrance of the school. Roman saw Logan speaking with someone on the phone, and he saw an opportunity. They hadn’t formally met or spoken to each other yet, despite Remus inviting him over often, and it has almost been a year. It must be because of how many plans Roman usually has on the weekends. 

“Hey, I’m Roman. You probably already know that, but just to be sure.” Roman says as he extends a hand for Logan to shake. He seemed like the professional type. Or maybe it’s how he naturally dressed, but Roman wasn’t going to criticize his fashion sense on their first proper meeting.

Logan shakes his hand hesitantly. “Yes, I do know that. I’m Logan, but you probably know that as well.” 

“Well, it was nice to officially meet you. I’d love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, I am quite busy. I’ll see you around, Logan.” 

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on people, but as soon as Roman walked away, Logan returned to his phone call, and Roman couldn’t help but hear it. 

“Ah sorry, I was speaking with Roman. Yes, him, the one that’s also running for student body president. What do you mean ‘have I done the math’? Of course I have. I don’t even have to gather statistical data to know that. There’s no way he’s winning, you know I’m only pretending to be civil.”

 _Bitch_.

And that was how it all began.

No one had any idea how it all started. One moment the Drama Club was doing a scene study, the next they’re watching their club president have a shouting match with the Debate Club’s president. 

It happened often—the fighting. Most times, the other club officers of the two clubs would have to coordinate in order to make sure that their club meetings aren’t scheduled on the same day. It was bad enough that their rooms are literally across each other, even worse whenever Roman and Logan would catch a glimpse of each other in the hallway. They fought like two divorced parents who had to split custody among their many children. Or at least that’s how both clubs would describe it. 

Those two fought over everything. From last year’s student government elections to who was the better club president. It had gotten so bad that even the teachers refused to try and intervene. 

There was one time when Mr. Clements, one of the most feared teachers in the school, threatened to either give them detention or send them to the principal’s office. This was the only time anyone had ever seen Roman and Logan join forces. Logan _destroyed_ him by pulling out a list that contained complaints from other students that could end his career. The list ranged from drinking alcoholic beverages in class, allowing students to buy their grades, to threatening students with violence. Roman, on the other hand, had voice recordings and video evidence to support the statements in Logan’s list. 

Only a few people had ever attempted to stop their quarrels and succeeded in doing so. 

“It’s your fault for starting this argument in the first place!” Logan shouts angrily at Roman. 

“Oh, so it’s my fault now? You were the one yelling at us from the hallway to keep it down! In the middle of our scene study! At least I didn’t barge in on your verbal duels to complain about how loud you all are yelling at each other!” Roman lashes out as he jabbed a finger into Logan’s chest. 

“In his defense, you’re both verbally dueling in the middle of the hallway when we should be having our club meeting,” Janus says from the side claimed by the Debate Club. The students from both clubs have poured out into the hallway to watch their club presidents fight.

Roman glared at his friend. “So you’re taking his side now?”

Janus put his hands up in defense. “I’m doing no such thing!”

News traveled fast, and soon enough, even the Creative Writing Club from down the hall was watching the two argue. 

“You know what? I’m done with this. Go do whatever it is you do in your club.” Logan says. 

“Boohoo, are you going to start crying in front of everyone?” Roman mocks. The audience gasps.

Logan clenches his fist. “So now you’re calling me a baby? I am trying to end this fight and be the bigger person and yet _you_ are being immature!”

The audience oohs at the retort. 

Before any of the two could let out another insult, two frying pans were swung dangerously at their heads, which would’ve given them a severe concussion if it weren’t for Janus pulling them to the side just in time. The frying pans fell on the floor with a clang. Everyone was silent.

“That almost hit me!” Roman scolded his twin brother, who for some reason, managed to bring two frying pans to school. 

The sight of Remus alone intimidated most of the audience, which was enough to send them all scurrying back to their respective classrooms. This left Roman, Logan, Remus, and Janus in the hallway. 

“That whole…” Janus gestures vaguely at Remus’s outfit. “...punk look you’ve got going on is really something. You should wear leather jackets more often. Makes you look scary.” He left without another word. 

“What?” Remus said dumbly.

“I don’t know? I’ll have to ask him about that later.” Roman replied, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Are you two serious? Janus simply complimented Remus’s outfit.” Logan said slowly as if he were talking to children. 

They stood in complete silence for a few seconds. Roman and Logan seem to have momentarily forgotten about what they were arguing about. 

“So, what’re my two favorite people up to?” Remus asked as he put an arm around their shoulders, pulling them close.

“You tried to kill me!” Roman screeched, pushing his brother away from him.

“Was it my fault?” Remus asked, dragging the vowels. “Y’all were fighting so loud, it was almost like being asked to be hit on the head with a frying pan.”

Logan hummed in agreement. “That _is_ fair, I’ll give you that.”

“Now I see why you two are even friends,” Roman muttered. He picked up the two frying pans and handed them back to his brother. “Where’d you even get these?”

“I stole them!” Remus grinned.

“Yes, very good Remus, now if this is all settled, I have a club to return t-”

“You’re encouraging my brother to steal?!” 

“He was honest!”

Before another round of fighting could occur, their respective club vice presidents had to pull them back into their respective classrooms. Roman huffed but allowed himself to be dragged back into the room, glaring daggers at Logan, who was also being dragged away, before the door was shut. 

All eyes fell on Roman as he regained composure. With only 20 minutes left of their supposed “club meeting”, there was no way they were going to be able to finish their activity. Roman coughed awkwardly.

“So, ice cream anyone?” Roman suggested.

The room erupted with cheers. Roman happily led the group of 20+ theater kids, raising a middle finger to Logan, who opened the door to see what the commotion was all about. The Drama Club chanted “ice cream! ice cream!” as they marched through the halls, following the leader to the nearest ice cream parlor. 

Ice & Virtue was Roman’s favorite ice cream parlor. Objectively, What’s The Scoop? had better ice cream than they did, but this one had sentimental value. This was where he and Remus would go to after school every Friday and they would try to guess people’s life stories based on their mood and outfit. Sometime last year, after the student government elections, Janus and Patton joined the twins on their weekly ice cream ritual. 

It was a mess.

Janus caused a scene with Remus, then Logan walked in with some emo-looking guy. Janus immediately started attacking Logan, the emo guy walked out, and Remus stood there laughing at his best friend getting verbally attacked. They almost got banned from the establishment if it weren’t for Roman and Patton clearing up the situation. 

The Drama Club crammed into the tiny ice cream parlor, causing a ruckus as soon as they entered the parlor. As club president, Roman felt that it was necessary to treat the club members once in a while. Also, it made him better than Logan, therefore moving him up in the leaderboard. 

_10 points to Roman for being cool._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://virgilsinferno.tumblr.com/) !! i make art :)


	2. leave the window open for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus try to set up Patton and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes my brain just "haha you can't write, english hard" and this is basically the product of that

At the back of the shop, there’s a tiny storage room filled with boxes and a wall of post-it notes. It’s a cramped space, but the twins figured out a way to make it bearable. There’s a bookshelf, some fake plants, a few pictures, and of course, the whiteboard. The whiteboard was previously used for reminders, but bit by bit, they started filling it up with random doodles.

They constantly tried to one-up each other with every new addition to the whiteboard. Who could draw the most accurate anatomy? Who was better at dynamic poses? There was always an unspoken competition between the two siblings. It was practically in their nature to be competitive.

So far, Remus was winning but only because Roman’s usually the one at the counter while Remus took care of packages and inventory. Or at least that’s what Roman liked to tell himself.

Working at his dad’s flower shop wasn’t too bad, in fact, Roman loved working there. During his first few months at the shop, he was obsessed with flower meanings. And making bouquets. What he didn’t expect though, was cleaning. He had somehow forgotten that he was working with plants, and working with plants got messy. Petals and leaves kept falling off, dirt got all over the floor, and children loved messing with everything they could touch.

It’s been a busy day. Roman sat behind the counter, thinking that he’ll finally be able to relax after he finished trimming flowers and sweeping the floor. He was thankful that he only worked on Saturdays, otherwise, he’d have to stress about strangers’ wedding preparations as well.

Speaking of weddings, he had to attend one in about 3 weeks. They weren’t in charge of the flowers so he didn’t have to stress about that, but he strongly disliked a certain cousin of his. He was not looking forward to it. He’s probably ranted about how much he hated this particular cousin to all his internet friends.

“Boys, you two go on ahead, I’ll close up the shop!” their dad yelled from the storage room. The twins shared a look.

“Race ya!” Remus said as he dashed out of the shop. Roman quickly ran out after him, chasing him down the street.

It was part of their post-work ritual. The racing, that is. After work, they would run to Espresso Feelings and whoever arrived last was paying. Sometimes Patton would be there and they’d talk about the latest gossip they’ve heard at school.

The sky was getting dark and droplets of rain began to fall. It was only a matter of seconds before it would start pouring. Neither of the two brought an umbrella, but the coffee shop wasn’t too far away. A group of kids passed by, running and giggling with their arms stretched to the side, enjoying the breeze that came with the drizzle. They reminded Roman of him and his brother when they were much younger. They still do that sort of shit as teenagers.

Remus was winning, but only because Roman was waiting for the rain to lash down. Or at least that was his excuse for not running faster. It was getting chilly though, which only gave him more reason to buy coffee at this hour.

“You’re paying, slowpoke!” Remus said as he dramatically opened the door to the shop. He immediately went to the counter to order their usual.

Roman sat down at their usual spot, the table near the corkboard. He spotted Patton speaking to some guy in a purple hoodie on the other side of the shop. The guy looked familiar, so Roman assumed he had seen him around at school before. He called out Patton’s name and waved, and he waved back as well. The guy left with a brown paper bag in hand and Patton walked over to the twins’ table. The rain was already pouring, so it was a good thing that the guy had an umbrella with him.

“Ro, you’ll never guess what just happened!” Patton said with a huge grin on his face. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

“You won the lottery?” Roman asked, eyes wide, with the same level of excitement Patton had.

“No, even better! I got Virgil’s number!” Patton squealed with delight as he sat down next to Roman, flaunting Virgil’s contact on his phone.

“Oh, great,” Roman said with fake enthusiasm. Who the fuck?

Remus sat down opposite to Roman and placed a tray down on their table. “I didn’t know Emo was your type.”

“Wait, are we talking about the guy with the purple hoodie?” Roman asked as he pointed to the front door.

“Yeah, him!” Patton said, stealing a forkful of Roman’s chocolate cake. “I assumed you would know him since, you know, he’s Logan’s best friend? And you hate-read his social m-”

“I do not!” Roman interjected, taking his fork back from Patton in a playful manner.

“You do,” Remus said in a sing-songy voice. “Sometimes he barges into my room in the middle of the night just to tell me what atrocity Logan posted on Instagram.”

“It was one time!” Roman finally admitted. “Why are we talking about me, we’re supposed to be talking about Patton’s love life!”

“Oh, right! I do have to get back to work though, but I could come over later and we could talk about boys?” Patton suggested. They often had sleepovers especially during finals week, but as much as they’d try to focus on studying, they always ended up goofing off and doing typical sleepover activities.

“Fuck yes, sleepover middle-school-style!” Remus said, high-fiving Patton.

Patton patted the top of their heads before returning to the counter. Since Roman had already finished his chocolate cake, he stole a piece of Remus’s blueberry muffin. It quickly escalated into a competition between the two of them to see who could finish their coffee first. That was the fun part of having siblings. Everything was a competition.

Roman slammed down his cup, grinning from ear to ear. He basked in his moment of victory as Remus scowled. By that time, the rain had already stopped, which meant that it was probably time for them to go home. The twins waved goodbye to the baristas before walking out the door and heading home. The pavement was wet, and knowing Remus, he was going to run, slip, and end up with an injury. Roman kept a close eye on his brother just in case. Remus had already been in and out of the hospital 4 times in the past two months and frankly, Roman was getting tired of his constant injuries and poor decisions.

Their house wasn’t too far away, so they walked home most of the time. They learned not to trust Remus with a car after the whole driving-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-road incident. No one liked to talk about it. Well, except for Remus, who mentioned it several times to everyone he had ever sat next to in class.

Once they arrived in front of their house, Roman got momentarily distracted by the sound of soft meows. An adorable little kitten was playing in their garden, and as much as Roman wanted to pick it up, he was highly allergic.

“Ree, look! It’s a-” Roman paused and looked around, noticing that his brother was no longer beside him. “Oh no.”

He frantically ran to the backyard and spotted Remus already on a tree branch, attempting to get to his room from the tree. He saw his brother and waved at him.

“Ro, could you open the window from my room?” He yelled, gesturing to the closed window. He momentarily lost his balance, but caught the tree branch above him before he could plummet down to the ground.

“Absolutely not, you incorrigible buffoon!” Roman yelled back. He sighed, tugging at his hair. On one hand, it would be funny. On the other, they would get in trouble and that won’t be funny at all.

“Aren’t you even the slightest bit curious? I know you are!”

So maybe he was a little bit curious. But that didn’t mean it was safe to do. Then again, he wasn’t the most reasonable person either. As long as Remus knows what he’s doing, he should be fine, right? Then again, Remus never knew what he was doing and he turned out okay.

“Okay, I’m convinced,” Roman said after much thought. Remus cheered and did a victory dance, careful enough to not fall off of the tree.

Roman ran inside the house, greeting his parents a quick “hello” as he passed by the kitchen. He dashed straight to Remus’s room, opened the window, then gestured for him to get in.

“Wait, get this on video,” Remus said as he tossed his phone through the window. Thankfully, Roman had good reflexes and caught it, otherwise, it might have shattered.

Roman gave him the signal. Remus pounced off of the tree and caught the windowsill. Using his upper body strength, he pushed himself upwards and rolled right into his room.

“Holy shit,” Remus panted, clearly out of breath. “Give me my phone, I wanna see!”

“I am never letting you do that again,” Roman said as Remus replayed the video.

“Oh you will. I can tell.” Remus said, forwarding the video to multiple group chats. Several people were typing. He watched in amusement as people freaked out over his little stunt. The twins could tell that it would be the talk of the school on Monday. Not that they didn’t like the attention, in fact, they loved receiving attention.

After the excitement and adrenaline died down, Roman lied down on the bed, listening to Remus rant about his plans for the upcoming auditions for the Battle of the Bands. They held the auditions as early as 3 months before the event, which would give enough time for the contestants to practice.

“So far, there’s me on the bass, Virge on the drums, and you as lead vocalist. You think Jay would wanna be lead guitar?” Remus said as he tuned his electric bass.

“I don’t know, ask him.” Roman replied. “Hold on a sec, Virgil? As in Patton’s crush?”

“Of fucking course, how many damn Virgils are there at school?” Remus rolled his eyes, chucking a pencil at his brother.

Roman sat up. He had a brilliant idea. “So, Patton’s coming over. Why don’t you invite Virgil and we do a little bit of matchmaking?”

Remus’s eyes widened. “Fuck, shit, you’re a motherfucking genius!” He scrambled to get his phone and sent a quick text to Virgil. It only took Remus mentioning that Patton would be there for Virgil to agree. Patton usually arrived around 10-ish, so Remus told him to come around 9. It would give them enough time to pull some strings.

Roman returned his attention to his phone, which apparently had dozens of notifications from Twitter. As always, he checked his dms first before the mentions. He was sure that several people had already posted Remus’s stunt and tagged both him and his brother.

Vi, his internet friend, was at the very top of his dms. It could only mean one thing. Or two things, rather. Boy problems or life problems. Or both at the same time. Ironically, they started out as enemies on the internet. A misunderstanding, of sorts.

**personification of anxiety**  
_@vergeofdeath_

yo princey

fuck

i’m spending the night with  
my crush

holy shit

i just gave him my number  
like a few hours ago??

👀

don’t be too loud

BITCH

NOT LIKE THAT

we’re staying over at my  
friend’s house

that’s funny ‘cause my bro & i  
are hosting a mini sleepover too

he invited over a friend bc our  
other friend has a crush on him

dude

coincidence???

i’ve never spoken to my  
friend’s bro before but he’s  
gonna be there ofc

he’s like enemies with  
my best bud

omg that’s so weird

my twin’s bff is my enemy

but like,, you know that

i tell you that all the time

woah hold on u have a twin???

u never mentioned a twin???  
i just assumed ur bro was  
near ur age??

bitch my friend has a twin

the fucking coincidences,,  
they’re everywhere

don’t tell me ur a drummer  
too jhksdgfks

BITCH

I AM A DRUMMER

holy fucking shit

holy fucking shit indeed

“Boys, dinner!” Their mom called out from the kitchen. The twins immediately dashed out of the door, pushing each other as they tried to get to the dining table first.

Since it was a Saturday, they were having seafood. Dinners were always eventful. Roman and Remus told their parents about the sleepover and Remus jumping off of the tree, which should’ve gotten them in trouble but their mom found it hilarious and let it slide. Their dad talked about his clients that were planning on a halloween-themed wedding, and their mom talked about the new tv show she was in.

Overall, dinner went well. It was Remus’s turn to wash the dishes, so Roman returned to his room. His room was bigger so they would be using that one for the sleepover. He noticed that his nail polish was starting to chip off, so he brought out his pouch of nail polish from under the bed. There was a lot of clutter there, things such as old textbooks from freshman year, Remus’s broken drumsticks, some guitar picks, and expired makeup. He should get around to cleaning that, though he’s been meaning to do that for months now.

By the time Remus finished washing dishes, there were several post-it notes stuck to the wall with various reminders such as to clean the space under the bed, buy new shoes, upgrade to a loft bed, buy oil paints, and water the plants. Roman already started on the pillow fort, so Remus lounged on the bed and looked up what good horror movies are on Netflix.

Another reason why they often used Roman’s room for sleepovers was that he had a tv. It was originally supposed to be in Remus’s room, but he had a habit of breaking everything he could touch. It was a wonder they could trust him with dishes. On the other hand, Remus’s room was good for band practices or jamming out in general. He had instruments all over the place and they had it soundproofed so that the neighbors would stop complaining about the loud drumming at 2 a.m.

Once Virgil arrived, their plan was set into motion.

“So, I know we don’t talk at all, but just pretend that we’ve been good friends for a long time. I have a plan.” Roman said as he led the way to his room.

Virgil looked at him skeptically. “You know, Logan’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope?” Roman asked.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Virgil smirked. He notices a few posters put up of Fall Out Boy and Waterparks. “But since you do have a good taste in music, so I’ll let it slide.”

During the short period of time that he left his brother alone in his room, Remus managed to trash his vanity. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Roman took this opportunity to strike a conversation. “Ree mentioned you play drums?”

“Yeah, we’re planning on auditioning for the Battle of the Bands,” Virgil said, sending a quick message to one of his internet friends. “Has he asked you to join our band yet?”

Roman’s phone buzzed.

“Well, yeah. He sort of asked? I agreed, of course. Then he was like, ‘Oh good, I was going to poison you if you didn’t’. I’m used to it by now.”

Virgil chuckled. “He tried to poison me once ‘cause I stomped on his foot with my combat boots.”

“That was you? Oh my god, I owe you for that one!” Roman said, laughing at the memory of his brother crying in the school clinic. Turns out, they got along quite well.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard knocks at the door. It was Patton and he arrived way earlier than expected. Remus pushed Virgil towards the door and mouthed “open it”. The twins high-fived each other and hid inside the pillow fort.

“Hey Pat-”

As soon as Virgil opened the door, Patton’s face turned pink. He took a deep breath, puffed his cheeks, and closed the door. Virgil was too confused to move and the twins were slightly worried.

Patton reopened the door and held out a container of cookies. “Hi Virge! I uh, didn’t expect to see you here… haha… what a coincidence?” He said awkwardly.

Virgil took the cookies, but Remus bolted out of the fort and took it from Virgil’s hands.

“You fucking gremlin!” Roman yelled, chasing Remus out of the room, who had started devouring cookies. Remus laughed maniacally, shoving past Virgil and Patton in order to get away from his brother.

“Are they always like this?” Virgil asked, pointing at the twins who were now wrestling in the hallway.

Patton hummed. “Yeah, most of the time.”

The twins fought over the cookies for a while until realization hit them.

Roman paused. He whispered something to Remus, and he stopped as well. The two began cursing and muttering something about “the plan” whilst pointing in Virgil and Patton’s direction.

Right, the plan.

“Music!” Remus shouted, dragging Virgil and Patton to his room.

“What he meant to say was that we should play something together,” Roman informed the two. They nodded awkwardly.

“Is Janus coming too?” Patton asked.

Shit. Roman forgot to invite him.

“Oh um, I don’t know? I’ll have to ask.” Roman said.

He took out his phone and sent a text that read “COME OVER ASAP”. Janus replied immediately, saying to leave the window open and that he’ll get in the room in a Remus fashion.

Great, he was going to be the fifth wheel tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is a bit shitty so have this [moxiety art](https://virgilsinferno.tumblr.com/post/617739851060625408/moxiety-drive-in-theater-au) i made instead)


End file.
